1. Field
Example embodiments relate to resistive switching devices and/or memory devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of non-volatile memory include a resistance random access memory (RRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), and a phase-change random access memory (PRAM). RRAMs include a resistive switching device and write data by using the resistance switching characteristics of the resistive switching device.
Resistive switching devices switch to one of two different resistance states and retain the resistance state until subsequent switching occurs without electrical power. During repeated resistance switching of the resistive switching devices, a RRAM writes and deletes data.
In order to provide stable operation of a RRAM, guarantee of reproducibility and durability against repeated resistance switching is required. To achieve this, it is necessary for a resistive switching device to maintain uniform resistance for each of two resistance states.